


What we are

by Salambo06



Series: What they write [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declaration of Love, Epistolary, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post Recheinbach, sherlock POV, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: After he comes back, Sherlock stumbles upon all of the notes and letters John wrote while he was gone. He decides to let his feelings be known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again!
> 
> Ok, so the format of this part of the story is inspired by the fic [between each beat are words unsaid](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/4794824) which you should all go read immediately! This part will consist of all the texts Sherlock sends John when he comes back and how they figure what they want from each other. 
> 
> Be prepared for more angst, but then, a happy ending!
> 
> Pauline
> 
> Update: I thought I should specify that Day 1 in the first chapter is the day Sherlock meets John and Mary at The Landmark. That's when this story begins :)
> 
> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://johnlockfulfillment.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Missmuffin221 for this AMAZING cover <3<3<3


	2. Chapter 2

**[Unsent]     00:54**

_I should have come back sooner._

 

**[Unsent]     00:54**

_I never imagined you would-_

 

**[Unsent]     00:55**

_I only wanted to see you again_

_and maybe hug you or kiss_

_you, anything to have you_

_pressed against me_

 

**[Sent]     00:57**

I'm sorry, John.

 


	3. Day 2 - with shaking fingers

**[Sent]     07:09**

There is a box on

the table. 

 

**[Sent]     07:12**

Did you leave it here?

 

**[Sent]     07:13**

I don't know if I can

even open it. I think

I'm scar-

 

* * *

 

 

**[Unsent]     14:45**

_John, I had no idea._

 

**[Unsent]     14:45**

_What you wrote, all_

_these words in frond of_

_me and there's nothing_

_I can-_

 

**[Sent]     14:54**

John, please, answer me.


	4. Day 3 - after waking up

**[Sent]     08:56**

I've decided to reply

to eachof your note.

It doesn't matter

if you don't answer.

I need to  tell you, John.

 

**[Sent]     08:58**

So, please, listen.


	5. Day 3 - smoking on a bench

**[Sent]     17:43**

I don't know where

to begin.

 

**[Sent]     17:43**

I just need to know 

first, did you left that

box, those notes, for

me to find them?

 

**[Sent]     17:44**

Did you planed to

have me read them?

 

**[Sent]     17:45**

John?


	6. Day 3 - late at night

**[Sent]     23:45**

Yes. I did.

 

**[Sent]     23:45**

I've thought about what

we could have become 

all the time. 

 

**[Sent]     23:46**

Especially while I was

away. I used to wonder

how would have react

if I hadn't act the

way I did that first

night. 

 

**[Sent]     00:06**

Are you reading these?


	7. Day 4 - in the middle of the night

**[Received]     02:34**

I'm reading them.

 

**[Received]     02:45**

I'm going to come by

the flat later today. 

Do not mention the 

notes then. I don't 

want to-

 

**[Received]     02:56**

Just do not talk

about them.

 

**[Received]     04:02**

But don't stopped the

text messages. Please.


	8. Day 4 - too late

**[Sent]     06:33**

John? 

 

**[Sent]     06:54**

John?

 

**[Sent]     06:59**

I won't. I promise.

 


	9. Day 4 - right after John left

**[Sent]     12:08**

I'm glad you came

by today. It almost 

felt like before,

didn't it?

 

**[Sent]     12:14**

I'm not sure.

 


	10. Day 5 - in response to John's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long, but here goes some more angst!

**[Sent]     04:45**

Do you know I used

to see you everywhere

too?

 

**[Sent]     04:48**

Sometimes you were

hovering above me

when I woke up, and

just for the briefest of 

second, you were  _here_.

 

**[Sent]     04:50**

Sometimes I saw outside,

walking in the street, sitting

at a café, reading on a bench.

 

**[Sent]     04:56**

Sometimes, you were 

whispering in my ear when

I was contemplating giving

up entirely, giving it to

the pain and letting go.

 

**[Sent]     04:59**

Often, you were telling

me to come back, and I 

listened, John.

 

**[Sent]     05:01**

I listened. 

 

 


	11. Day 5 - contemplating calling John

**[Sent] 14:30**

There are things

I can't tell by texts,

John.

 

**[Sent]     14:34**

What you wrote, what

you asked... I-

 

**[Sent]     14:45**

Yes.

I knew how you felt.

 

**[Sent]     14:46**

I knew and it killed **  
**

me to take that jump.

Ironic, no?

 

**[Sent]     14:47**

Christ, I'm sorry.

 

**[Sent]     14:56**

But you have to know, 

have to realise just how 

much I cared about you.

How much I still do. 

 

 


	12. Day 5 - John

**[Received]     15:09**

Fuck, Sherlock, you

knew and you- Fuck!

 

**[Received]     15:10**

Don't even bother

to call. 


	13. Day 7 - John

****[** Received **]** ** **15:56**

Sherlock?

 

 ** **[** Received **]** ** **16:34**

I didn’t meant for

you to stop the text

messages.

 

 ** **[** Received **]** ** **16:49**

You promised,

remember?

 

 ** **[** Sent **]** ** **16:50**

You get angry when

I reply to your notes.

You get angry when

I don’t. I don’t know

what you want me

to do John.

****[** Received **]** ** **16:54**

Fuck, Sherlock, I-

I don’t know. Just

keep replying.

****[** Sent** ****]**   16:56**

What if what I

have to say doesn’t

please you?

 

 ** **[** Received **]** ** **16:57**

Just keep texting.

 

_[Unsent]   16:59_

You’re making it

so hard not to miss

you, John.

 


	14. Day 8 - in response to John's note

**[Sent]     00:57**

I agree.

 

**[Sent]     01:00**

We could have been

nothing else than 

amazing, John.

 

**[Sent]     01:01**

Nothing else.


	15. Day 8 - because he can't sleep

**[Sent]     03:23**

You asked about

that night at Angelo.

That first night. What

would have happened

if you had kissed me.

 

**[Sent]     03:25**

You said you were

glad you didn't. That

you needed time to

fall in love.

 

**[Sent]     03:26**

John, I think-

 

**[Sent]     03:30**

I think I already

knew there would

never be anybody 

else but you. 

 

******[Sent]     03:31**

I just... knew.


	16. Day 8 - smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in responses to these notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18705754)

**[Sent]     08:43**

I, too, still have all those

texts saved on my 

phone

 


	17. Day 8 - barely holding back from going to see John

**[Sent]     15:12**

I've ruined everything.

 

**[Sent]     15:56**

You loved me and

I ruined everything.

 

**[Sent]     16:32**

I miss you.

 

**[Sent]     18:02**

John, I lo-


	18. Day 9 - sitting on John's chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in response to this note](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18705781)

_[Unsent]   09:56_

Today, I love you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your opinion: this story is probably not going to be canon-compliant. I have different things in mind, but i'm not sure yet. So, as my readers, would you rather I keep on with the S3 episodes? With all the notes and Sherlock reading them, I don't think I can follow the events of S3 truly. Sherlock and John wouldn't act the way they do in the Series if they knew what they feel about each other. So, I'm really thinking about taking this story somewhere else (probably still with Mary as a vilian, but the big reveal won't be the same). The other thing is that with the pace of this story, and the wedding being months after Sherlock's return, it will feel like as if I'm dragging things to get to that point, and I don't want to rush Sherlock's reading of the notes either... 
> 
> What do you think?


	19. Day 9 - worried

**[Sent]     11:23**

It's been an entire

day without a reply

from you, John.

 

**[Sent]     11:24**

You are the one 

asking me to send

these texts.

 

**[Sent]     11:26**

Just one word, 

anything, to let

me know you're 

still reading them.

 

**[Sent]     11:34**

I'm sorry. You have

the right to be 

upset and ignore me.

I deserve this.

Sorry.

 

**[Sent]     11:56**

It's just that... I miss

you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your responses in the comments! I'll be going my own way with this story then :) You are the best readers <3


	20. Day 9 - smoking cigarettes after cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [after reading these notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18707933)

**[Sent]     16:59**

I have to ask.

I can't think 

properly anymore.

I can't fucti-

 

**[Sent]     17:00**

I just need to know 

if you-

 

**[Sent]     17:09**

John, do you-

 

**[Sent]     21:45**

Do you still love me?


	21. Day 9 - seconds after sending that last text.

**[Sent]     21:09**

No. Don't tell me.

If you no longe-

 

**[Sent]     21:10**

I'm not sure I

can handle it. 

 

**[Sent]     21:11**

Please. Can you 

forget I ever asked?

 

**[Sent]     21:11  
**

Please.


	22. Day 10 - in the middle of the night

**[Received]     03:45**

Sherlock,

 

**[Received]     03:49**

I-

 

**[Received]     03:56**

Alright.

 

 


	23. Day 10 - heading to a crime scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in response to these notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18708643)

**[Sent]     08:02**

I've read, again, the note

about when our first

kiss should have

happened. 

 

**[Sent]     08:06**

I won't talk about it

by text, John.

 

**[Sent]     08:11**

There are some things

that demand to be

talked about. Properly.


	24. day 10 - a beginning

**[Received]     10:45**

Fuck, Sherlock, I-

 

**[Received]     10:54**

That kiss, I still

think ab-

 

**[Received]     11:11**

No. You're right.

Not like this.

 

**[Sent]     11:11**

How? When?

 

**[Received]     11:13**

Christ, I don't know.

I can't, not yet. I

still need time,

Sherlock.

 

**[Sent]     11:14**

How long? 

 

**[Received]     11:16**

I fucking don't know!

 

**[Received]     11:16**

Shit, sorry. I- I just

need more time.

 

**[Sent]     11:18**

Alright. I can give

you time. It's just-

 

**[Sent]     11:20**

I miss you, John.

 

**[Received]     13:56**

I miss you too.


	25. Day 11 - just waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in response to these notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18715367)

**[Sent] 06:56**

I'm sorry, John.

 

**[Sent] 07:01**

I would never be 

able to say it enough.

I'm sorry.

 

**[Sent] 07:04**

I wished there

could have been 

another way. I 

would have wanted

nothing more but 

to have you with me

out there.

 

**[Sent] 07:08**

It was always us

against the rest

of the world, John.

 

******[Sent] 07:09**

I like to think

it still is.

 


	26. Day 11 - with shaking fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in response to these notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18721201)

**[Sent]     12:39**

Just reading this

note makes me

want to run to 

you.

 

**[Sent]     12:40**

I need to feel you

pressed against me,

John, alive and warm

and mine.

 

**[Sent]     12:41**

Sorry.

 

 


	27. Day 11 - John

**[Received]     17:21**

I have no idea what

I'm doing right now, 

but please, don't reply

to these. Not yet.

 

**[Received]     17:23**

Ever since you came

back. Ever since you

started _this_.

 I-

 

**[Received]     17:26**

I feel this urge, this

overwhelming need

to take you in my

arms and never let

go. 

 

**[Received]     17:30**

There are times when

I can barely breath, 

Sherlock.

 


	28. Day 11 - late at night

_Ringing. Ringing. Ringing._

 

_Voice mail._

 

_SHERLOCK:_ John, I- ( _silence_ ) I know you said not to reply, and technically, I'm not.  _(sigh_ ) I have no idea what I'm doing either. It seemed like a good idea, but now I'm not so sure.  _(silence_ _)_ I'm sorry, John. I keep reading your notes, over and over, and some are already too much damaged, but I can't stop. What you wrote, what you put down in words, I want to hear it from you. I want you to tell me all of this, to still mean it, to still want me. _(nervous laughter_ ) It's selfish, I know. I'm sorry. God, John, I'm so sorry.  _(silence_ _)_ I miss you, please come ba-

 

_call ended._


	29. Day 12 - in the middle of the night

**[Received]     02:34**

Do you have any idea

what you're putting

me through right

now?

 

**[Received]     02:45**

Fuck you, Sherlock

Holmes.


	30. Day 12 - Angry

**[Sent]     04:56**

I need you to tell

me now, John. Tell

me now if you think

you willever be able

to forgive me.

 

**[Sent]     04:57**

I can't do this any

longer. I can't keep

sending these texts,

reading your notes,

and not know if

I'm ever going to be

able to hold you,

to kiss you, to have 

you.

 

**[Sent]     04:59**

So tell me now, and

I promise I'll stop. 

I'll go, I'll find 

somewhere else to

stay, something 

else to do. Far from 

here, from you.

You won't have to see

me, hear from me,

talk to me. I'll just go.

 

**[Sent]     04:59**

Just tell m-

 

_Incoming call : John._

 


	31. Day 12 - over the phone

_(silence_ )

JOHN: Sherlock?

_(heavy breathing)_

JOHN: You there?

SHERLOCK: John.

_(silence_ )

JOHN: I- Yes, I-  _(sigh_ _)_ I got your messages and I- Christ, sorry, I shouldn't have ca-

SHERLOCK: No, don't hang up!

JOHN: Alright, yes, okay I won't

_(silence_ _)_

JOHN: I don't want you to leave, Sherlock. I've never wanted you to leave.

SHERLOCK: I don't understand, John. There are times when I almost believe we can fix things, but then you- You-

JOHN: I know, I'm sorry. It's just, these notes and all your replies and you saying you lo-  _(loud sigh_ _)_ Fuck. Sherlock, I'm completely lost here.

SHERLOCK: I'm so sorry, John, for everything. You have to believe me. I'm sorry I didn't said anything before, I'm sorry I didn't act on what we had before, on what we could have been. I was-

JOHN: Scared?

_(silence_ _) (_ _Sherlock closes his eyes_ )

SHERLOCK: Yes...

JOHN: I'm scared now, Sherlock.  _(he stops_ ) I'm scared you're going to leave, you're going to stop texting, stop trying.

SHERLOCK: I don't give up easily, John.

_(soft laughter_ _)_

JOHN: You don't, do you?

SHERLOCK:  _(smiles_ _)_ Never.

_(the both of them, breathing quietly)_

JOHN: Then don't give up on us, Sherlock.

SHERLOCK: I won't.

_(silence) (woman's voice in the distance)_

JOHN: Fuck, I have to go, just don't leave, please.

SHERLOCK: I'm not going anyw-

 

_call ended_


	32. Day 12 - after hanging up

**[Sent]     05:32**

I'm glad you called.

 

**[Received]     05:35**

I'm glad I did too.

 

**[Sent]     05:37**

I had m- Thank

you, truly.

 

**[Received]     05:40**

No, please, we need

to stop doing that. 

Tell me.

 

**[Sent]     05:43**

I had missed your

voice. 

 

**[Received]     05:45**

I had missed yours

too. Maybe we could

do that more often?

 

**[Sent]     05:48**

Yes, John. Yes.

 


	33. Day 12 - Hesitating to press 'send'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [after reading these notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8296546)

**[Sent]     13:43**

Next time you call

me, I'll tell you 

about that first kiss.

 


	34. Day 12 - very late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in response to these notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18739324)

**[Sent]     23:56**

John, I-

 

**[Sent]     23:56**

I can't thin-

 

**[Sent]     23:58**

Yes. I want everything.

 

 


	35. Day 13 - because he can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in response to [these](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18752255) [notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18752261)

**[Sent]     02:34**

I meant it, John.

 

 

**[Sent]     02:36**

I want everything.


	36. Day 13 - Unable to stop reading John's notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in response to these notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155669/chapters/18766841)

**[Sent]     11:04**

Do you know how 

many times I

wished for all of

this?

 

**[Sent]     11:06**

How many times I

imagined it, the taste

of your lips after a chase,

of your skin.

 

**[Sent]     11:08**

I would have made

them all mine, John.

Each and every one of

your praise. 

 


	37. Day 13 - John

**[Received]     12:43**

Tonight. 10 pm.

I'm calling you. 

Keep your phone

with you.


	38. Day 13 - Phone call

_(Phone ringing. Sherlock answers. Silence.)_

 

JOHN: I’m sorry, it’s late.

SHERLOCK: _(smiling_ ) You know me, John, barely sleeps.

JOHN: You really should.

SHERLOCK: _(hesitating)_ I don’t have anyone to remind me to go to bed.

JOHN: _(sighing_ ): Sherlock, I- Christ. _(nervous laughter_ ) You’re not making this easy, you know.

SHERLOCK: I’m sorry, John, for eve-

JOHN: Don’t. We need to move past th- _(another sigh_ ) You can’t keep apologizing. I can’t keep blaming you.

SHERLOCK: You’re not… angry?

JOHN: Hell yes I’m angry, sometimes I can’t even contain it, but it won’t lead us anywhere, would it?

SHERLOCK: _(hardly breathing)_ Us?

_(silence_ )

JOHN: Yes. Us.

SHERLOCK: Do you really mean that? I can’t do this if you’re not certain, if you don’t think we can ever bec-

JOHN: I’m certain, Sherlock.

_(Silence. Sherlock closes his eyes.)_

SHERLOCK: I miss you.

JOHN: God, I miss you too. I’ve missed you for the past two bloody years and now that you’re back, I’m not even with you.

SHERLOCK: You needed the time away, John.

_(silence_ )

SHERLOCK: It would have ruined us if you had stayed, if you had remained here with me after I came back.

JOHN: Would it really?

SHERLOCK: _(with a sigh_ ) Yes. After reading the notes, after understanding it all, John… You would have resent me. You wouldn’t have been able to look past the anger, past the grief. _(silence_ ). It’s all my fault, John. I knew but went away anyway. I could hav-

JOHN: I said you needed to stop apologizing, Sherlock. It won’t lead us anywhere, and I think… I think I’m beginning to understand why you did it.

SHERLOCK: I’m not sure I will ever forgive myself, John.

JOHN: We’ll get there, slowly, but we’ll get there.

SHERLOCK: Together?

JOHN: _(a smile in his voice)_ Obviously.

_(silence)_

JOHN: I want to come home.

SHERLOCK: I want you to come home.

JOHN: _(after a moment_ ) But not now.

SHERLOCK: _(hesitant)_ When?

JOHN: I need a little more time, Sherlock, just a little more time. I have this flat, and there’s Mary. I can’t leave her like that. She doesn’t deserve it.

SHERLOCK: But you’re coming home.

JOHN: I’m coming home.

_(silence. Sherlock can’t seem to stop smiling.)_

JOHN: Last time, you said the you’ll tell me about that kiss I described.

SHERLOCK: I did. ( _silence_ ) But in fact, I think I’d like to show you instead, if you don’t mind.

JOHN: ( _breathing loudly_ ) I really don’t mind. Not at all.

SHERLOCK: John, I-  _ (he stops _ )

JOHN: I know. God, I really want to see you.

SHERLOCK: Yes. Yes, anytime.

JOHN:  _ (smiling) _ What are you doing tomorrow?

SHERLOCK: I’m seeing you.

JOHN: Good. Right. Yes.

SHERLOCK: Or we could meet now? I can come by your flat. We can meet outside, find somewhere and-

JOHN: Fuck, Sherlock I… I- 

SHERLOCK: Please, John.

JOHN: 15 minutes. Give me 15 minutes.

SHERLOCK: I’ll be waiting by your flat.

JOHN: Sherlock, I- Ok. Don’t be late, I really, really need to see you now.

SHERLOCK: I’m already out.

JOHN:  _ (laughing _ ) Of course you are. I’ll be there.

SHERLOCK: There’s something I need to tell you, John.

_ (silence _ )

JOHN: Me too, Sherlock. Hurry.

SHERLOCK: Running now.

JOHN:  _ (laughing again _ ) I’m hanging up then, before you get hit by a car because of me.

SHERLOCK: I’m almost there. Almost there.

JOHN: I’m waiting.

 

_ (They both hang up. Sherlock runs faster _ .)

 


	39. Day 13 - Seconds after hanging up.

**[Received]     22:23**

Johnny boy won't be

there to meet you, 

Sherlock.

 

**[Received]     22:24**

Hurry up or you'll 

miss all the fun.

 

 

 


	40. Day 13 -  barely breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I have another question for you. Would it be ok if the next part of this serie isn't eapistollary? I can't seem to find a good, proper way to end this story just with textes and phone calls. So don't hesitate to tell me what you think about that! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comment <3
> 
> Pauline

_(Calling. Calling. Calling.)_

 

**[Sent] 22:26**

John?

**[Sent] 22:26**

John, answer your phone.

 

_(Calling. Calling. Calling.)_

 

 


	41. Day 13 - Outside John's flat.

**[Sent] 22:28**

Mary.

 

**[Sent] 22:28**

I know it's you.

 

**[Received] 22:29**

Took you long

enough, Sherlock.

Not as clever as

John always says

apparently.

 

**[Sent] 22:29**

Where is he?

 

**[Received] 22:30**

Can't you figure

it out?

 

**[Sent] 22:30**

If you touch him,

if you hurt him in

any way, I will kill

you.

 

**[Received] 22:31**

Oh, threats now?

 

**[Sent] 22:32**

Where is he?

 

**[Received] 22:33**

He's with me of course.

Where else could he be?

He belongs to me.

 

**[Sent] 22:33**

He never did.

 

**[Received] 22:34**

You left him, Sherlock.

You went away and I

was here. I took care

of him when you 

couldn't. He's mine.

 

**[Sent] 22:35**

I'll find you, Mary.

I'll find you and you're

going to regret every

word you just wrote.

 

**[Received] 22:37**

Oh, Sherlock. Jim 

did said you were

funny.

 

**[Sent] 22:38**

Moriarty isn't there

anymore. You're all

alone.

 

**[Received] 22:40**

Yes, thank you for that.

He was starting to

make things tiresome. 

But I'm not alone,

Sherlock. Not anymore.

 

**[Sent] 22:41**

You won't hurt him.

 

**[Received] 22:43**

You're right. Everyone 

learn to love their pets, 

no? I'm going to 

disappear, Sherlock, and

I'm taking John with me.

 

**[Sent] 22:43**

I'll find you. 

 

**[Received] 22:44**

Good luck with that,

Sherlock.

 

 

 


	42. Day 13 - Heart pounding.

**[Sent] 22:45**

Find the woman

known as Mary

Morstan right now.

 

**[Sent] 22:46**

I don't care how.

You find her.

 

**[Sent] 22:46**

Now, Mycroft!

 


	43. Day 13 - Going through Mary's stuff

**[Received] 22:54**

Mary Morstan and

John Watson. Last

seen, St JamesPark.

Three minutes

ago.


	44. Day 13 - With shaking hands

**[Sent]     22:56** ****

I'm almost there,

John. Almost there.

 


	45. Day 13 - so very close

**[Received] 23:04**

My men have spotted

Mary Morstan entering

an abandoned building

one minute ago.

Location, Aldergest

Street.

 

**[Sent]     23:04**

Already on my way.

 

**[Received]     23:05**

Back up will arrive

in less than three minutes.

 

**[Sent]     23:06**

I'll be there before them.

 

**[Received]     23:06**

Do not enter alone,

Sherlock.

 

**[Received]     23:08**

Gun shot reported.

 

**[Received]     23:08**

Sherlock?

 

**[Received]     23:09**

Sherlock?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes the end of this part! Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I had no idea until yesterday how I wanted to end this part, but this seems like a good way to end it. Next part won't use much texts and phone calls again, but who knows for sure?  
> I might take a bit more time between the updates since it'll be real chapters, and I'll need my beta to look over them before posting.
> 
> See you all soon,  
> Pauline.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are really appreciated :)
> 
>  [I do fic commission now](http://johnlockfulfillment.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-commission)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for 'What we are' by Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513437) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
